


We're Not Kids Anymore

by omgtkkyb



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, creek - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtkkyb/pseuds/omgtkkyb
Summary: Something came to Tweek's mind very suddenly as he was laying on the couch with his boyfriend: He was ready to do something he never thought he'd do.





	We're Not Kids Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is awful.  
> I hope you enjoy though!

Tweek was laying on the couch with his boyfriend of seven years, Craig Tucker, when a thought came to his mind that never had before.

That Craig Tucker was  _very_ attractive.

Not only that, but his libido seemed to shoot through the roof out of nowhere, because as his boyfriend was simply watching the show Tweek was now no longer paying attention to, he realized even  _that_ was hot.

"You're hot."

Craig looked at Tweek after he said this, it was a look of concern - at least that's what Tweek saw, Craig could be hard to read.

After thinking about it for a moment, Craig noticed that Tweek was still looking up at him, his arm still around his blonde boyfriend.

After considering it for a moment, Craig decided it would be best to answer Tweek.

"Yeah?"

Craig didn't want to seem vain, but to be fair, he knew he  _was_ at least a little attractive.

Tweek just nodded in response, he wasn't sure how else to continue this conversation, wondering if he should just continue to watch the movie like he'd never said that, he was weird like that anyways, so Craig would likely just forget.

But Tweek didn't want to just forget, he wanted to Craig to take him up to his room and-.

"What are you gonna do about it?" This was the question that caught Tweek off of his thoughts, which were likely going in a direction that would have no return.

Tweek wasn't sure how to answer.  _He_ didn't want to do anything about it. He wanted Craig to do something about it. 

"I think the question is what are  _you_ going to do about it?"

Craig did  _not_ hesitate after Tweek asked this. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to Tweek, he'd been thinking about this for a long time, but he'd always sort of assumed Tweek was just asexual.

Keeping his left arm around Tweek, he moved his right beneath Tweek's knees, picking him up as he got off of the couch.

"I think you know exactly what i'm going to do." Craig finally responded, and it caught Tweek's attention as he nodded vigorously, he really  _couldn't_ wait for Craig to just ravish him.

As Craig started to walk toward the stairs, Tweek's mind was racing, although he tried to keep his face blank, he didn't want to worry Craig and have this go nowhere.

Tweek never realized how strong Craig really was, but it was sort of confirmed as he was being carried bridal style up the stairs with ease.

Thankfully Craig's door was open, however his parents room was right across the hall, and unfortunately they were home, so whatever went down in Craig's bedroom would have to happen with minimum sound.

After being set down on Craig's bed, Craig had went over to shut and lock the door much to Tweek's relief, if Craig's parents knew what they were up to there's no chance they'd ever think of him the same.

Craig rushed back over to Tweek, climbing on the bed and sitting Tweek's legs around his torso, setting him on his lap so they could kiss with ease despite the height difference.

When Craig started to get more adventurous, sliding his cold hands beneath the front of Tweek's shirt, he realized how warm Tweek's skin was.

Tweek shivered at the feeling of Craig's freezing hands, but when those hands reached his nipples he  _moaned._  Catching Craig's attention in a way that made Tweek weak.

After disconnecting their kiss again, Craig slipped off his and Tweek's shirt for further exploration. 

When Tweek saw Craig's chest he gasped.

He was  _ripped._

Although Tweek missed Craig when baseball season rolled around, if  _this_ was what he got for that, he assumed it would be worth it.

Craig seemed just as content with Tweek's thinner torso, grinning even farther when he saw the beginning of Tweek's slightly curvy hips where his high-rise skinny jeans ended.

Craig didn't want to bruise Tweek, but he  _did_ want to mark him.

He absolutely went to town on Tweek's collar bones, eliciting moan after moan from Tweek. Only encouraging Craig to continue, Tweek didn't care if there was visible marks. In fact, he wanted there to be some.

After deciding he'd left more than enough marks on Tweek's collar bones and lower neck, he finally disconnected his lips from Tweek, who sighed at the loss but felt slightly relieved.

Tweek didn't know what to do next, he just wanted Craig to take control.

..And he did.

Craig didn't hesitate to work on getting Tweek out of those tight skinny jeans not even thirty seconds after his last endeavor, and  after succeeding to disconnect the button and unzip his fly, he gently pushed Tweek down on his back, positioning him in a way that his legs were facing  the edge of the bed, Craig got off of the bed to begin practically  _ripping_ Tweek's tight jeans off of him.

They were off in seemingly no time, and Craig simply couldn't wait any longer, following suit, and before Craig knew it, they were both in just their underwear, Tweek now sitting up.

"You first, I wanna see that cute ass."

Tweek blushed at this, he didn't  _want_ to go first, but if Craig was this excited to see him, then he gladly would.

After timidly taking them off, Craig began to take his off too, and when they  _were_ off, Tweek practically shrieked.

"Um.. how big is that thing?"

Tweek hadn't meant for the question to sound so dumb, but it did anyways, and at this point he worried for himself, Craig was literally going to split him  _in half_.

Craig responded quickly, with this stupid grin on his face that Tweek loved to hate.

"It's like.. 8 inches? Maybe more."

Tweek shrieked even harder, he couldn't  _believe_ his eyes.

Craig just smirked at this, before quickly going over to his dresser to grab lube and a condom, which he sat on the bed until it was time for that.

"Flip over."

Tweek listened to the command, he  _knew_ what was next. Although he was slightly scared, as he had never done anything like  _this_ before.

Craig wasted no time to put his index finger into Tweek's tight hole, lightly squeezing his ass from time to time.

After Tweek stopped grunting in pain, he slipped in his middle finger, working quickly so he could get inside Tweek already.

Tweek was letting out soft moans, although he was in slight discomfort, he  _really_ wanted this.

When the third and final finger was put in, Tweek felt some discomfort, which he knew was to be expected. But he wanted nothing more than to just have Craig inside of him, and if that meant some discomfort on his end, then so be it.

After the fingers were pulled out, Tweek sighed at the loss, but Craig wasted no time to roll the condom on and lube himself up, however there was one more step until he was  _finally_ inside of Tweek.

He wanted to be able to see Tweek, at least this time, and when he instructed for this, Tweek was quickly on his back again. 

Craig grabbed his dick, ever so slowly putting the tip at Tweek's properly stretched hole.

Tweek was breathing slightly heavier than usual, mostly in anticipation but partly because he was nervous.

When the tip was in, Tweek felt a bit more pain than before, Craig was much thicker than his fingers, but the pain didn't intensify until Craig reached slightly over half way.

When Tweek started squirming in pain, Craig stopped moving at once, considering pulling out but thinking of other solutions.

He brought his torso down, so he could kiss his poor boyfriend.

After Craig started whispering sweet things to Tweek, he slyly brought his hand down to Tweek's erection, pumping it slowly.

Tweek was calming down after this, so Craig continued to push in, slightly faster than before so Tweek could get used to the feeling with as little pain as possible.

When he was fully in, he praised Tweek.

"Good job, babe! It's all the way in."

Tweek looked exhausted but smiled, looking down for a second.

He felt proud of himself, rightfully so.

They both stayed like that for a few moments before Craig started to slowly thrust, taking his hand off of Tweek's erection for the time being.

Tweek was letting out soft moans into Craig's lips, and he was grateful his boyfriends face was now so close to his.

When Tweek was used to the slower thrusts, Craig started bucking his hips faster, and when he thrusted  _just_ right, Tweek let out the loudest moan yet, Craig grinning as he was somewhat proud he could make Tweek feel this way.

When Craig reached his climax, he grabbed Tweek's neglected erection again, pumping it in time with his now more rapid thrusts.

After Tweek came onto Craig's hand, Craig spilled into the condom shortly after, riding out his orgasm for a few moments before finally pulling out.

Both boys were utterly exhausted, but Craig tied the condom and threw it into his bathroom's trashcan anyways, washing Tweek's mess off of his hand just after.

Once he returned to the bed, Tweek was nearly asleep, but Craig asked a few questions as he joined Tweek under the covers.

"Was it good? Would you um.. Do it again?"

Tweek looked into Craig's eyes after these questions, answering although he was exhausted.

"Yes to both. I love you."

And even though that was Tweek's first time saying I love you to Craig, he felt it was right.

Craig did too, as he said the same to Tweek, lightly kissing his nose and squeezing his butt once more before drifting away into a deep sleep.

Both boys learned something that day.

They weren't kids anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ik it was trash butttttt i hope you guys all liked it :D


End file.
